


Modesty, Chastity

by sageness



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon licked up the flat of the blade. He held Tim's fist tight in his hands, and from beyond the edge of the blade, he could see Tim's face, eyes shut tight, breath hissing fast between his teeth. They were both lit by the metal's bright glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modesty, Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for thecomingnight and takes place in his [Wonder!Tim](http://thecomingnight.livejournal.com/106700.html) timfinity 'verse, where Tim Drake is Diana's protege instead of Batman's.

"Don't move," Kon said. They were high in the sky, high above everything.

"Uh, okay," Tim said.

Kon closed Tim's hand around the hilt of his sword and drew it from the scabbard. It shone bright gold in the sunlight.

"It won't hurt me if I touch it, will it?" Kon asked.

"No, but why would you want--"

"Shh," Kon said, drawing Tim's sword-wielding hand up to his mouth. He licked over Tim's knuckles and up to the crossguard. He felt a zing in his tongue when it touched the metal, but it didn't hurt.

"Kon," Tim whimpered.

Kon licked up the flat of the blade. He held Tim's fist tight in his hands, and from beyond the edge of the blade, he could see Tim's face, eyes shut tight, breath hissing fast between his teeth. They were both lit by the metal's bright glow.

"Taste it," Kon said, and guided the weapon toward Tim's mouth.

Tim's eyes popped open. "Kon, that's--"

Kon licked another stripe up the blade's other side.

"Jesus," Tim said.

"Do it," Kon whispered. "I want to see you."

Tim's tongue darted out, a small taste. "It tingles," he said.

"More."

Tim licked a longer stripe, his tongue pink and strange-looking against the gold.

"Fuck that's hot," Kon said, and pushed Tim's sword-hand aside.

The kiss was scorching hot and Kon ground hard against Tim's cock through their respective layers of denim and spandex.

Tim whined in the back of his throat and pushed Kon back. "Diana's going to kill me."

"No, it'll be fine. Let me blow you. Show me how to get your dick out of this thing, and I'll blow you. It's only fucking you're banned from, right?"

Tim whimpered again as Kon found the hidden zipper and freed his cock. "God, yes," he said, and Kon swallowed him in.

A minute later, Tim was coming down Kon's throat and Kon was shooting into the air, raining semen down on the fields far below. They shook together in the sky, kissing again, gentling each other and tucking themselves away.

...

Diana let them get decent before clearing her throat. She repressed her laugh at the shrieks they let out at the sight of her floating above them, arms folded, and glaring a hopefully convincing glare.

"Oh shit," Kon said, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Diana, I can explain!" Tim said, panicked.

"Come along," she said sternly. "Young Mr. Kent is expected at home," she said pointedly to Kon.

Kon cursed again. "I'll call you, okay?" he said. "It'll be okay."

Tim nodded and followed her eastward into the evening sky.


End file.
